Truth & Ideals
by MaiiKyuu
Summary: Many people say "The end is near". But how many people believe in return? What comes to us? What would we face when he finally shows his wrath? Many questions remained unanswered, but for us, we could not deny what fate lay in store. Rated T for stuff, unsure about genre, basically god-to-pokemon is my new hobby.
1. Chapter 1

Many people say "The end is near".

But how many people believe in return? What comes to us? What would we face when he finally shows his wrath? Many questions remained unanswered, but for us, we could not deny what fate lay in store for us, what the wheel sent crashing down upon us, crushing our very lives into dust, blowing our ashes into the wisps of the cloud's hands. There our fate lay, but we never knew what it would be, for it would be for her to chase, spinning fruitlessly after her divine consort, for Him to craft and detail, every tiny carving into her splendid golden wood rolling about her.

But things have come to pass, and when we had no longer the power to stop what she had foretold, what he had given, our remains were sent tumbling to the barren earth, to try and purify the land that her feet had walked upon, all while in our state of ever-moving, imperceptible ashes.

Bodies, crumbling, without power or life, we could never return, never again fulfil what we had been borne to do, not after he had taken us in with open arms, and then close his jaws around us.

Many questions remain unanswered, but few do believe.

The end is near.

_And there is nothing we can do._


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Hello there B)  
>Wow, okay, I haven't written anything about Pokémon in <em>ages<em>, but then again, this entire story did branch out from all my other fandoms and kind of clashed into one, so technically, it's not all Pokémon ideas, but that's the main thing here. Meaning, the story is about Pokémon, but the ideas were from... Okay, forget it, I'll just stop.

**N**othing belongs to me except the character concept and story **.**

* * *

><p><strong>ℭhapter 1<strong>

The drowning sun painted a reddish, pink and yellow streak across the sky, clouds wafting about, what was left of the sunlight filtering through the boughs of the trees that stretched their leafy limbs over the small white fox asleep under the large oak. The Vulpix blinked, rousing from her slumber, struggling to open her eyes as she looked about her, finding herself in an unfamiliar field of green.

"Nngh-" she forced herself upwards, struggling onto her paws and finally able to support herself with her hind legs fully as she looked around. Her legs, paws and muscles ached, but there was not much she could do about it. Her eyes scanned the scenery – despite her current state – calmly. She cleaned the dirt and leaves from her fur as she looked about, frowning slightly as she tried to remember what she had been doing before, how and why she had woken up in a field she had never seen before.

But nothing came into her mind. She walked away from the cover of the tree, pacing up and down the field, trailing along the tall grass, but still she could not remember anything, who she was, where she came from, or anybody she remembered. As she pawed down past the orange crumbling leaves down the small hill, her blue eyes immediately caught sight of a figure seated atop the branches of a tree.

"An Absol," she stated without hint of distress, "have you come to warn me about a coming disaster?"

The quadruped creature regarded her calmly before closing its eyes and sighing "No." He said, opening them again as he looked down at her. "The disaster I had sensed is now long over. I am much too old to be wandering everywhere and climbing up trees. But here I am… No, the disaster I sensed before has long passed. It has happened, in a world far beyond our reach, yet still part of this realm. It should not matter to you, young kit… But if I may ask, why are you white?"

The Vulpix looked down at her coat of fur, which, unlike most Vulpix, glowed pure white. "I do not know." She said. "Nor do I remember. There is nothing I remember, I'm afraid. I just woke up by the tree there, so I have nothing to do but to head to the nearest sheltered area, I can take care of myself there."

The Absol chuckled slightly, "So you can remember little about yourself, then – you are a young independent kit. You are very brave… Not a single sense of distress. You wake up, not knowing who you are and you simply disregard this fact and head towards an unknown destination?"

She shrugged. "I do not see the sense to make a fuss – it seems to be like what all amnesia-stricken protagonists in stories do."

"You are wise for one so young." He nodded, tired eyes looking down at her. "I wish you luck wherever you head. I must return to my own burrow, but before that… Surely, you must remember your own name?"

"Yes," she said as a frown creased her face, now looking rather unsure of herself, "I believe it was M-" but before she finished she was interrupted by a loud screech, and a flock of chattering Woobat swept towards them, hovering and hooting over her head. One of them flew right into her, knocking her backwards, but it zipped back up into the air before she could close her tired jaws around its wings.

"Hee-Hee! Funny Vulpix!" One of them grinned, exposing its elongated fangs. "Funny Vulpix! White Vulpix! Ghost Vulpix!" It jeered again, and this time the rest of the flock began cheering it along, a chorus of "Ghost Vulpix!" filling the area.

The Absol rose unsteadily to its feet, as did she, but he was too old, and she was still seemingly damaged from whatever had happened before she had awoken. "Stay back," he barked, "I have a better advantage over them."

But the Woobat only laughed harder. "Hehehehehe! Old Absol after us! Heeehehehee! Old Absol can't do nothin'!"

The Absol leapt to the ground next to the Vulpix, fur gleaming in proud triumph and victory despite his old age and situation as he readied an attack "Back off. I may be aged but that does not mean I cannot fight!" Gracefully slinging the ball of dark energy towards one of the Woobat, it hit it directly in the nose, sending it crashing to the ground. The Vulpix watched as he slung another, but with each attack she could tell he was growing weaker, more tired, his body unable to handle the use of so much energy.

She rose back up to her feet, growling at the remaining Woobat flitting nervously in the sky, feeling the fire rise in the back of her throat. It hurt so much, her legs and muscles aching, but she had to shoot them down, at least… But before she could fire, a Pokemon came whirling out of nowhere, knocking into a Woobat mid-air and sending it plummeting to the ground. Again it took off and jumped against another Woobat, rebounding against each as one by one they were sent to the ground, and even those that were not too badly injured were sent crashing into the dirt again, hissing and snapping at the Pokemon that had attacked them. But finally, when they had all fallen, or were being dragged off in a cowardly escape by the ones with little energy remaining, the Pokemon finally slowed down, kneeling to the ground in front of the surprised Absol and Vulpix, a smile upon his snout.

"Sir," the Riolu nodded towards the Absol, and turned to the Vulpix, bowing more formally. "And the lady."

"You are alright?" The Absol turned to check if the Vulpix was free of harm, and then at once, retaliated. "And you, Riolu! Making a fool of yourself! You, a steel-type, against a group of flying and psychic-type opponents!" He roared, although the Riolu only smiled modestly. "I could take them down myself! You risked your well-being!"

He nodded and continued to smile, "Well, sir, I know you are strong, but you are soon done with your given lifespan-" he was whacked in the head by the Absol's paw. Rubbing where he had been hit sourly, he turned back to the Vulpix who was looking blankly between the two. "As you, lady, are you harmed?"

"No." She stated simply.

"Yes, good thing I saw the flock of Woobat on my way, then." He cleared his throat. "Are you travelling with her, Sir?"

"No, she appears to be what seems an amnesiac." The Absol stated, licking his paws. "But I should think I will be helping her as far as possible from here on out."

"I will take her to Cirrone," the Riolu cut in, turning to the Vulpix, "you may call me Azure. As for you?"

"...Mary." She finally nodded, peering curiously up into the Riolu's golden eyes. "Azure. Very original."

He laughed slightly, his eyes lighting up as she mentioned her name. "They did their best. Well, if you don't mind, I can help escort you to Cirrone Town, it's a day away. For your memory I'm not sure exactly how I can help, but I will see to it... And," he turned back to the Absol still smoothing his fur absently, "Zaman, sir, I think it is better you return to your den... How did you end up all the way here?"

He scoffed. "That's none of your business, child. Now come - Mary, was it?"

"Well, sir, if she's an amnesiac, I beg your pardon, and if you have come wandering out of nowhere, don't you think it would be better if we should stop by somewhere for food and rest instead of going straight to Cirrone?"

"Bah. You just want to go to Selene's, that's what all kids want."

Azure smiled. "We need food, sir,"

"You need food!"

"I've already eaten, I thought-"

"You could tempt me to pay more? Ridiculous-"

"Sir, with all due respect-"

Mary looked back and forth between the two Pokemon in front of her arguing. "Excuse me." She called out, causing the two to stop bickering. "But it is late afternoon, the sun is setting and if it is really a day to the town you mention, wouldn't it be better if we stopped somewhere to rest first?"

Azure beamed.

Zaman rolled his eyes. "Of course, why wouldn't we? I'm sure there's a closer place..."

"There's nothing but a few merchant carts and peddlers off the edges of the plains," Azure persisted, "It is better we head for Selene's."

"Yes, if that's the best." Mary nodded, turning towards the Absol, "Thank you for your help, sir. I suppose I should be on my way, if I ever were to find out who I am... Or suppose I could just start anew, yes? Azure, which way would it be?"

"North, miss." Azure smiled smugly, looking down at the Absol who was suddenly occupied in cleaning his fur. "Right, let's head off, then. We should get there before nightfall."

"Of course." She turned momentarily back to Zaman, who was already heading elsewhere.

"I'm going back!" He scoffed. "Since you seem so capable of taking care of her on your own!"

"He's a little off, isn't it?" Azure chuckled. "Well, best we head off, yes? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Mary shook her head, dusting her fur. "Let's go, then."

Azure nodded and walked off into the field, Mary trotting after him as they set off.

...

Soon after the two reached a large building secluded within a grove of trees, several Pokemon laughing and conversing at the tables set outside. They headed inside, where it appeared to be an inn of some sort, with a staircase leading up to where the rooms should have been.

A Ninetails and Bisharp were seated behind a counter, talking to each other as Azure approached them.

"Oh, Azure!" The Ninetails smiled as the golden-eyed Riolu placed a few coins onto the counter. "I haven't seen you in a while. Have you not planned on evolving yet?"

He grinned. "No, I'm fine with how I am now. I'll evolve when time comes... Anyway, a room for two."

"Oh!" The Bisharp turned to the white Vulpix behind him. "Now there's a pretty lady. Well, Sally, won't ya look at that. Pretty color, isn't she? Shiny?"

"No, a shiny Vulpix isn't white, I would know." She leered, then turned back to Mary with a smile. "You're a beautiful young girl. Are you travelling with Azure?"

"Yes, miss." She nodded. "We just met, actually, I woke-"

"She was attacked by a flock of Woobat." He added quickly, glancing towards her. "I was lucky to have passed her around the time."

"Poor thing," the Ninetails nodded. "I suppose you're heading to Cirrone? Germaine, be a dear and get the room keys for them."

The Bisharp waved her arm at the fox, "I know what my job is. Normal room for you two?"

"Yes," Azure said again before Mary could say a word. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow." Receiving the keys, he led her up towards the rooms, looking towards Mary with slight concern.

"Now," He frowned at her, "I think it is best that you do not mention that you woke up in the fields without memory - It is a strange occurrence to say the least, and what with all that's happening now, trust isn't being thrown around so easily anymore.

Mary nodded steadily. Azure thought she was taking everything remarkably well, never had he met anyone that could act so calm about things. "Very well," She said. "What do you propose I say, then, if anybody were to ask?"

He looked thoughtful. "We'll have to think something up. I should think the best idea would be to say that you are traveller as well, from out of the borders. But for now you should get some rest, it will be a long walk to Cirrone. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I should think." She settled down on the bed, looking at her tails with vague interest before turning her eyes back to him. "But, if you do not mind me asking, the Absol - Zaman, was it? - told me that he had sensed a disaster that had already passed, and now you mentioned 'after all that is happening'. What has happened?"

"Mm. Yes." He sat down next to her, looking to the floorboards. "It's difficult to explain, but it seems like a war erupted somewhere off the coast of the borders, and there hads been some rumor spreading around that it has angered the celestial a, and that now they will bring their own wrath to us. It is better if you do not think about it. I'll go fetch something to eat, then you may rest. I still have a bit of work to do."

A little while later, after he had returned with food and their plates had been cleared, Mary looked up once again towards the Riolu, sitting by a lot candle, frowning at a book and a few papers spread out next to him. "You are a merchant, aren't you?"

His ears twitched slightly. "Yes."

"Then why did you decide to stop for me? Saving us from the Woobat was one thing, but then you decided to allow me to follow you. I'm sure it was an act of kindness and I am thankful, but why did you not let me follow Zaman? Even if he were to bring me to some other place to eat and stay, perhaps, and head to Cirrone after, why did you insist on bringing me with you?"

He chewed on the top of his pencil, still not looking at her. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "But I could not leave you out there, and Zaman is old, I would spare him the trip to Cirrone. I won't keep you with me forever, of course, but I had to help you. Until then, I will try my best to see what I can do for your memory."

Mary put her head down, curling up. "It is strange. But I am grateful for your help all the same." She closed her eyes. "Good night, Azure."

"Good night, Mary." He murmured, watching her as a gleam of hopeful recognition passed through his eyes. He blew out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Aaand that's done. Whew. Too much and too rushed and I should have given Zaman more of an explanation, but what can you do.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** yooo back to writing - how've you been? This story is actually getting somewhere, but I assure you, as usual, I have no idea what's going to happen to it.

* * *

><p><strong>ℭhapter 2<strong>

Mary woke to the sound of something scratching against another surface, and through the straw of the mattress, opened her eyes wide enough to see a Riolu hastily scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. She sat upwards, lying on her belly with feet tucked underneath her. "Good morning." She said abruptly, and Azure jerked, apparently not noticing that she had awoken. "Didn't sense my aura?"

"No," he laughed half-heartedly, spinning the pencil in his paw. "I'm a little more than busy."

"Hm. Merchant business?"

"Something like that." Another deft stroke onto the parchment. "It's a bit complicated."

"I see. Should we be heading onto Cirrone soon, then?"

"You certainly have your priorities." He laughed again, keeping the papers away. "We'll head off in a bit. There's no rush, right?"

"Of course not." She smoothed her fur down, licking her paws. "As long as we get there."

After a quick breakfast, the two headed down towards the counter where Germaine, the Bisharp that had been seated there the previous night with her Ninetails friend, was counting gold pieces. "Oh, good morning," she looked up as the Riolu and Vulpix ventured down the staircase.

"You two are up early!" She said cheerfully. "Where are you off to?"

"Cirrone." Mary voiced as Azure placed copper pieces onto the counter, having to stretch up slightly to do so. The bar was meant for much older, larger Pokemon, and he didn't fancy climbing onto a chair half his height to pay.

"And what might you two be doing there?"

"Business," Azure added quickly, adding another piece to the pile of coins. "Think we could have a snack for the road?"

"Right. Just a second." Germaine swiped the pieces from the counter and headed into the back room, metal against the wooden floor clinking noisily for a moment before it stopped. There was a second of silence.

"_SALLY!_"

The below practically shook the room, and Azure swore he felt the entire building vibrate as he jumped. Mary, on the other hand, seemed relatively calm as she inspected her claws.

Selene paced hastily out towards them, fur dishevelled and eyes a little sunken. "Oh, yes," she shook her head, swiping a paw across her fur, smoothing it down expertly. "Leaving already, is it?"

"Yep," Azure whistled cheerily, "Any ideal road trip food?"

"Alright, one second," Selene turned away, unaware that she had repeated the same phrase used by the Bisharp before her. She searched the pantry before returning back with a bundle wrapped in cloth, placing it on the counter before them. This time, Mary stood to take it, and Azure realized that when she stood fully, they were about the same height. He thought about the fact while she took the bundle. "Here you are - bread and cheese and berries. We can't spare you any smoked beef at the moment but if you're ever hungry, feel free to drop by."

"We – I might, thank you." Azure nodded gratefully, dusting his fur.

"Oh, and say hello to Zaman for me, would you?" She added coolly.

"That old crone? He stopped us before we got here."

Selene let out a short bark of laughter. "I should've thought! He'd always hated places with too many Pokemon. Well, you'll be off now, I assume?"

"Yes. Thank you for housing us." Mary called. "Let's be off, Azure."

"Of course." He muttered as they exited the inn, trailing towards the main road that would lead them to Cirrone.

They set off at a relaxed pace. The road was wide, and long. Mary sniffed the air. Cool mornings were nice, but she preferred hot afternoons, sun blazing down onto her. It was at that time, she somehow reckoned, that she felt fully energized. but knowing that other Pokemon might not feel the same way, she did not comment on it. Cirrone was an hour or two away, and as Mary turned she no longer saw the small speck that she recognized as Selene's inn anymore, just trees and shrubs and other vegetation. They passed few itinerants, only a couple merchants and their carts and perhaps one or two other Pokemon travelling the broad road.

"Hm. It's empty." Azure intoned thoughtfully as he looked around. "This road was much more busy before."

Mary studied the imprints of the footsteps in the soft dirt as they walked along. "It seems like it. What happened?"

The Riolu shrugged. "Remember what I said yesterday? There was word of a war brewing, and that the Gods were beginning to grown angry, and struck down an entire town – which town, nobody's sure yet, since everything and everybody seems to be perfectly fine. The towns in the North – they're superstitious folk, unfortunately – are in hiding. So without the Pokemon to travel and trade, the flow of business has been cut off, so we've been forced to grow and gather our own materials that we don't usually obtain from the more southern parts. If they were less superstitious and saw that the Gods weren't angry at them, or that they weren't going to release an entire army to massacre their village, maybe there'd be more Pokemon about, more markets open, more ships, more trading. More business."

He shook his head. "But what business that doesn't help me isn't mine. The North Pokemon's influence have begun to affect the Southerners, and more and more Pokemon are withdrawing. It's an awful lot of trouble. It's difficult to get a word out of anyone, let alone try and convince them to do business with you. They're beginning to hoard their own stores for themselves, so the trading is getting unsteady. Still, a few rumours won't stop us. We have to share, or we won't survive. We need wool and wood and minerals from the Northern area, they need seeds and crops and silk from our end. It's a big circle, and if…" Azure paused to take a breath, then smiled awkwardly at the Vulpix trotting beside him, watching him patiently. "I-I'm sorry. I think I've been going on too much."

"That's alright." She said placidly, her eyes turning back towards the road. "I don't mind. There's little else we could talk about, and the scenery isn't exactly the greatest subject for a chat. But I must admit, you may have broken a record. I don't recall hearing anybody talk for an hour straight."

Azure blushed. "Oh! Was I talking that long? Aah…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Now that he thought about it, his throat did feel a little parched. Did he really babble on for a complete hour? "Sorry. Once I get onto something, it's hard to stop."

"Expected. However, you said that whatever business doesn't help you isn't yours. That's a good quote. But you seem to have quite a large amount of knowledge about this whole issue."

"Hmm… Well, yes," he murmured incoherently, looking discomfited. "But I'm a merchant. We get around. We talk to Pokemon. They talk to us. While we – or most of us, at least – may not be the gossip spreaders, others do bring it to us. We can't help it. Pokemon strike up a chat for a bargain, and we end up listening to whatever they have to say about their conditions all while haggling over the price of something. It's normal. We can't go a day without learning something."

"I see." She nodded. "I'm assuming you're all mouth-and-ears?"

"Heh, sort of. Though I wish I was less mouth."

"You're fine. It's quite charming, actually. Those that listen too much and never speak are as foolish as those that always talk and never listen. Now," she turned her head towards a small path between the vegetation that led to a pond, "perhaps we should stop to eat. All this listening does make one hungry."

...

"Really? I thought it was the other way around." Azure teased as he took another bite of bread.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Either way. It still works. And for your information, I _am_ rather hungry, so don't eat all the bread." She added, swiping a piece from him. "Besides, with all that gibbering I'm surprised you aren't that hungry. You know, when one starts to prattle on for too long, the listener might dream away and perhaps think of something more pleasant they could be doing, like, for example, eating."

"Oh, alright," he groaned, shoving her gently. "I talk too much. But it can't really be helped, can it? And anyway, that whole God and rage and war thing is starting to affect the rest of Faberre. It's the top news right now. _Everyone's_ talking about it."

"Mhm. And it's a merchant's business to take it around, is it?"

"Please. That's an inn-keeper's job. Good thing for you we went to bed early last night, or you would have been stuck listening to Germaine. She'd beat me by a mile. You'd have to listen to her for hours."

"How frightening."

"Much worse. But she doesn't stick it in our noses like others I've heard." He shifted, crossing his legs. "Here, you can keep the rest of the berries. I can buy my own."

"I know." Mary wrapped the rest of the food back up. "How much longer do we have?"

"Well, since we were – wait a second," Azure paused and turned up to the sky, then back to Mary. "You liar! I knew I couldn't have been talking for an hour, otherwise we'd be in Cirrone already!" He pushed her, but failed to keep the smile from his face and eventually burst out laughing.

Mary allowed a smile to touch her features. "No, but you were rather close."

"Hmmmf. You always get the last word, don't you?"

"Perhaps. Let's go."

...

"Ahh. I haven't been here in a while."

They passed a river that eventually led them to the quaint town, nestled within a grove of trees. Dirt pathways wound around the stone houses, trampled over by Pokemon going about their business, stopping to chat with one another and converse. Merchants and peddlers were pulling their carts everywhere, some stopping to rest and chat and haggle over their stock's prices with others. It was a small town, but much more alive than the others Azure had visited over the past few months.

Closer to the North, the Pokemon were more wary, preferred to stay indoors and did not welcome strangers easily. Even though they were kind once acquainted with, it was somewhat irritating to have to be interrogated every time you did something.

"Well," Azure sighed. "We're here."

Mary looked around town. A day earlier she had been jolted awake in an unknown land, slightly injured and clueless as to who she was and where she might be. Now in the company of a new friend, she had just walked into the most cheerful village she had ever recalled seeing.

"It's… Happy."

"Isn't it?" Azure grinned cheerily, a little confused as to whom she was referring to, but accepted it as a complement nevertheless. "This was one – _is _one of my favourite towns to travel to. The Pokemon are good, and-" he paused. "Oh – that's right. This might be where we part, isn't it? I'll take you over to Ciro's house – that would be… Hm… How would I put this – she's the head of this pleasant town."

He was pleased to see Mary raise her eyebrows in surprise. "A female leader." She intoned. "Interesting. I'd love to meet her."

"Of course." He nodded, leading her deeper into the village and waving absently at the Pokemon they passed by. "Her husband Zyphire runs the defences and looks through the trading and business-y stuff occasionally, but Ciro's the top of it all. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help you find a place to settle in and maybe scout for a job. As for your memory… Well, I'm sure she'll help you with that too."

"You seem very confident about this." Mary smiled.

"Of course." He grinned back. "She's my adoptive mother."

...

"No."

"What? But father, surely-"

"I'm sorry, Azure." The Druddigon bowed his head, but his firm tone of voice told the Riolu, standing dwarfed by the dragon in front of him, that his request would be unacceptable.

"She's just _one_ Vulpix," he persisted weakly, "Surely you could spare another-"

"We can't entertain any others. I'm afraid you'll have to search elsewhere." He stood straight again. "We've had refugees and runaways from other towns as well. We try our best to be hospitable, but Winter is arriving and our stocks aren't capable of feeding more than we have at the moment. Furthermore, we simply don't have an empty house to spare. Every lodging and bed in this town have been taken. I apologize, my son. But there is nothing I can do."

Azure's temper reached it's peak. "I can't believe you!" He yelled, uncaring that Mary was standing a few feet away from him. "All I ask is a lodging and a job for just _one_ Pokemon – and you can't even give her that! She woke up in a field, injured with nothing but her name and helpless and nearly beaten to death by a flock of Woobat, and you refuse to help!? Some father you are! And you're not! All I ask – all she needs is just a bed and work – surely you need Pokemon to work the fields or anything else! And you reject even that!?"

Mary noted that he was exaggerating a little on the battle with the Woobat, but she made no attempt to dispute his point. Still, she stepped forward – "Azure, please," she called softly, pulling back the enraged Riolu from the Druddigon. "If they have no place for me, then so be it – I will find somewhere else to sleep. Please-"

"Where is mother?" He cut her off, crossly brushing her paw away. "I want to see her. See how she feels about this."

The Druddigon's face hardened. "She left for Skystead a few days ago. She has business there to take care of. I do wish we could help your friend, but I'm afraid your request is impossible. We simply have no space for her. And we really can't have her sleeping on floors or outside."

"I'll assure you she very well-"

"Azure," Mary interrupted again, voice soft but ireful. "_Please_."

The look in her eyes told him she was serious. He relented. "Fine." He heaved a sigh, then meekly turned up to look at the Druddigon that still stood, swaying slightly, before him. "I'm… Sorry. For my outburst."

"I understand." His father nodded, turning slightly so that his wings brushed the ground. "I've had my share of outbursts. But as I said, we simply do not have any more space, and we don't want to be so unkind as to make them sleep on floors or outside. I'm sorry, Azure, but you'll have to head somewhere else. If need be, I'll arrange Bien to wait for you…"

"No, that's quite alright." Azure waved his hand dismissively. "I guess we'll just have to move again."

"I'll fetch Damek then." He insisted adamantly. "He'd be more than happy to transport you to Lagenda. I insist. I am sorry we cannot accommodate any more Pokemon, our stocks are low enough. I will send a letter to your mother to inform her of your visit, but in the meantime, I would suggest you head to Lagenda. I'm sure there will be space for your friend there."

"Alright. Thank you." Azure nodded before swiftly turning away, not bothering for a goodbye as he exited the house. Mary followed him unobtrusively.

"Are you alright?" She asked Azure as they stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine." He didn't meet her gaze. "Father has always been so stubborn… I'm sorry."

"It's not his fault, Azure."

"I know… Damn it!" He cursed, folding his arms as he looked towards the sky. "Curse these damn runaways. If they weren't so scared you'd have a place to stay." Turning back down, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mary. Looks like we have further to travel. At least we won't be walking this time."

"As I said, it's alright." Mary nodded her understanding. "Who's this Damek?"

"Hm. He's the Donphan in charge of the travelling, but he's friends with father as well. They pull carts for other Pokemon to travel in, he and his Lairon. Damek pulls the, eh, 'luxurious' cart. Usually for my parents and me. I wonder why he's here? He should be waiting with Mother in Skystead." He shrugged. "Anyway, let's go meet him. He should be waiting by the signposts already."

He led Mary to the outskirts of town, passing a large, single-storey building with a sign that hung at its door reading 'Damek Travelling'. A group of carts and wagons that were meant for Pokemon or their goods to sit on were assembled in a closed-off space, with the occasional Lairon wandering out to check their vehicle. Damek was waiting at the crossroads.

"Hello, Azure!" He boomed, seeing the Riolu head towards him. "Been ages since I last saw you! You've grown! Look at that! One day you'll be as big as your father!"

"Hm… I'm pretty sure Lucario don't grow that big." He laughed weakly, waving a paw. "It's good to see you too, Damek. Did father-"

Unfortunately, Damek was one of the people who gushed over younger children, and was a little over-affectionate with those that belonged to his friends. He bent down slightly to inspect the Riolu and gripped his paw in his trunk, nearly crushing it. "How strong you are now!" He continued, his voice deafening in Azure's face. Mary, a few feet away, was just as astonished as to how far his voice could carry. "I await for the day you could beat clumsy old me in battle! Hoho, I certainly can't wait for that! I heard all you emanation Pokemon have this way of sensing- Oh! Now who's this?"

He released his crushing grasp on Azure's paw, who immediately spun away and started nursing it, and turned to face Mary. She stood stock-still as he galloped towards her, not moving an inch even the ground shook underneath her. Damek came to a halt before her, then took a few steps back so he could look at the Vulpix.

"Oh, well what do we have here? A white Vulpix, is it?" He bent downwards, squinting slightly. "What a brilliant coat you have there! Are you-" he stopped, frowning slightly at the aquamarine hues of her eyes, then answered his unsaid question himself. "No. Well, well, not a shiny as far as I know. But pretty nevertheless. This must be Missus Mary?"

She tipped her head. "That would be me, sir."

"Ho!" If his voice were loud enough, his laughter was thunderous. "Look at that! First time I've ever been called 'sir'! What do you say about that, Azure?" He nudged the Riolu's shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Azure glared at Mary.

"So I heard I'm to take you two to Lagenda? Hoping to see the bazaar?"

"Bazaar?" Mary frowned.

"Where are you from, girl? Everyone's been to – or at least knows about – Lagenda's bazaar! Biggest market in Faberre! All sorts of things there, like…" He paused, a frown creasing his face as he searched for the right words. "…Lots of things. Anyway, sorry to disappoint you, but you won't find much now."

Now Azure frowned. "What do you mean? It's nearing harvest time, isn't it?"

"It sure is. But thanks to those damned rumours merchants' been packing up and runnin' off. Few stalls left now." Damek shook his head slightly. "Unfortunate sight. But if you need to pick up anything, Lagenda's the place. Hop on in." He gestured to the large carriage behind him, using his trunk to attach himself to the harness. "We should reach there by sundown. Best you two get some rest first."

"Thank you, Damek." Mary said as Azure clambered up first, then helped her onto the carriage.

As the Donphan began his long, steady walk, the two made themselves comfortable.

Azure turned towards Mary. "Sorry about this whole thing. It's that stupid rumour that's making it difficult to live now. But I'm sure we can find a place for you in Lagenda. And I have some clients there anyway. Although it's hard to say how many more are left."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Mary allowed a smile to touch her face.

"You're right." Azure sighed. "I'm getting too caught up in myself. You shouldn't worry for me. Right now, we should be more focused on finding a house and job for you. Once you've settled down, I guess…" He hesitated. "I guess I won't be seeing you anymore."

Mary's smile grew a little wider, and Azure dithered. Since he met her, she had always been so serious, calm, almost emotionless. But when she smiled, her stoic outer layer seemed to melt away. Was she hiding this part of herself on purpose?

"I'm sure we'll meet again. Anyway, it's not goodbye yet. We still have a long way to go."

"You're… You're right. Once again." He smiled as well. "You know what? You're always right. It'll probably be more useful if you stayed with me, I need someone to make all the right decisions for me anyway. Why don't you tag along, eh?"

"Don't push your luck." The smile disappeared.

He grinned. "Ah well. It was worth a try." Happy, he leaned back against the swaying seat of the carriage and crossed his legs, looking out at the long road ahead of them. Mary was right. They still had ways to go.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** And will you look at that. Second chapter's done already. Did I overdo it? Probably. But what to do, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Hellooo~! We're back! Another quick note, I still have no idea where this story is going (cat face)

* * *

><p><strong>ℭhapter 3<strong>

"Wake up, you two. We're here."

Mary groaned and shifted, having laying in one spot too long cramping her muscles. Azure was stirring groggily next to her, also stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. She looked around. They were still on the carriage, but Damek had stopped, now at the entrance to the city – or rather, already past it. Behind them was the vast stone wall that ran along the edges of Lagenda, and inside, a fully developed and much more industrialized town than Cirrone. But there not as much Pokemon about as there had been in the smaller town.

"Thanks, Damek…" Azure mumbled drowsily, still caught in sleep. "Mary?"

"Right here." She shook off her bleariness almost at once. "Wake up, Azure. You can rest after we find somewhere to sleep." Then, carefully climbing down the carriage with Damek's help, added – "besides, you can't really expect Damek to be your lodge. Do you?"

"What? Ah. No." He blinked, golden eyes squinted, trying to focus at her. "No. No, of course not. Sorry, Damek. Thank you for carrying us."

"Not a problem, Azure." He said as he helped the Riolu down. "Now you take care of yourself. And the missus too. I know you're an adult now but you can never be too careful, eh?"

"Yes, of course. Thanks again." Azure nodded his gratitude. Damek was playful and overbearing, but he really did care, and he was serious about their safety. "I'll see you. If you see mother, send her my wishes."

"Yes – your mother. Certainly." There was a guilty start of surprise than him, but he recovered quickly. "I will. Of course."

Mary frowned.

"Alright. Good bye, Damek."

"And farewell to you, Azure."

They watched the Donphan lumber off into the distance, through the gates and away from the city.

"Azure."

"Hm?"

Mary turned towards him, a frown creasing her face. "He's hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to frown, but it was clouded by a look of weariness instead. Before she had a chance to answer, he cut her off. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter, does it? Everybody has their secrets. Let's just go find a place to rest, and then we can find a more permanent place for you tomorrow morning."

"Yes… Alright." Mary cocked her head to the side, still unconvinced, but found no reason to pursue the matter. "I'm hoping there's a decent lodging here."

"Of course! Lagenda's one of the most developed cities here. We'll find somewhere nice. Hmm, I haven't been here in a while, either."

"Azure, just out of curiosity," she began, turning towards him as he led her down the streets. "Exactly where _have_ you been?"

"Oh. Well." He avoided her gaze, fiddling with his thumbs. "I've been… Around. I'm a merchant, you know. I don't stay in one place for too long. I have clients to see and places to travel to. Actually, I haven't been in Faberre for quite a while." His confidence suddenly boosted by the statement, he continued, "Yeah, I've had clients outside too, so of course I have to travel. I've only returned here a few months back, and I've been travelling more around the Eastern area."

He drew another breath, ready to explain more, but Mary had just given him a nod that meant "I see", which also meant "I'd like you to be quiet now."

He took the point and held his tongue.

Eventually, they passed an empty lot, where vacant stalls stood gloomily, waiting for their owners to return. Azure frowned as they passed by. "This must be the bazaar… Or what's left of it. It's a lot livelier during the weekends."

Mary observed the quiet stands. Not a Pokemon was in sight. "When does it open?"

"On Seventh-day, every week." Azure looked pitifully as they looked through the fence. "But it's starting to… Deteriorate. It'll be open the day after tomorrow. I'm not sure if you can find much, but if you need anything, I'll be more than happy to-" his sentence was cut short as he turned to face the right, finding a Shinx standing right in front of him.

"Oh my god!" He shrieked, tumbling backwards, Mary rushing to support him. The Shinx stared at him tactlessly. "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"I was looking at the market ground." He answered simply, as though that was the answer to the actual question behind Azure's rhetorical inquiry.

"Well don't… Don't just pop up like that!" He snapped, "If you're going to be somewhere, at least make yourself known!"

The Shinx shrugged indifferently. "I try to. I'm just not noticeable."

"Not noticeable-?" Azure paused, scrutinizing him, and only then noticed that his fur was jet black, eyes hues of sky blue. Another miscolouring – like Mary herself, but… Azure realized he was right. With his fur dark, the Shinx seemed to waver in and out of focus, barely detectable, and definitely easy to go unobserved.

"Who are you?" Mary stepped forward, next to Azure as she looked down at the Shinx. She was slightly taller than him, but neither showed signs of being cowed by the other's height.

The Shinx frowned, examining her silvery coat. "Another one." He murmured apathetically, before looking up at her. "My name is Raidyn. May I know yours, miss?"

Azure snorted at the title, but Mary consented. "Yes, Raidyn, another one." She answered brusquely, surprising him with her acute hearing. "I'll take that as a compliment. You may call me Mary."

"I don't like him." Azure leaned towards the Vulpix, hissing into her ear.

"Me neither." Raidyn returned smoothly, and Azure started guiltily.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" he began, but the Shinx interrupted him with another careless shrug.

"I know. It's alright. I don't really like myself either. It's hard trying to reconstruct oneself after losing-" he paused abruptly, voice trailing off. "A-Anyway, did you need help with anything? I'm afraid the bazaar can't offer you anything right now."

"Oh. Um…" Azure's voice wavered at the waiting apology, but did not say anything further. Mary stepped in.

"Yes. As of current I've nowhere to live, and I've been told I could find a house here." She glanced towards Azure. "Permanent kind."

Raidyn nodded towards the main road. "You'll have to go see Mrs. Enrika for that. She's the landlady so she'll be the one to ask if you need a _permanent_ lodging." He walked off, urging them to follow him.

"Oh, I remember Enrika." Azure nodded, turning to explicate to Mary. "She's the landlord here. Her prices are a bit steep but she's not the money-hoarding kind."

"She does what she has to." The Shinx glanced back towards them to make sure they were behind him. "Places to live are diminishing, though."

"I see." Mary intoned thoughtfully as she followed him, Azure trailing after her. "I've heard it's due to this rumour spreading around…"

"Oh, yes, that." He frowned slightly. "I've heard about it. Something about a war?"

"Wrath of the gods," Azure filled in quickly, increasing his pace to step up next to Mary. "Some idiot – or a bunch of them – decided that the gods got angry and are about to demolish the Northern Mountains, and then send armies to destroy the villages nearby."

"Sounds terrible. But it's all just rumours, isn't it?" He glanced back towards Azure.

He shrugged. "I suppose."

Eventually they turned into a road that appeared to be the housing area. Most houses were already occupied, seeing the mailbox filled with letters and Pokemon moving about through the glass windows. However, unlike in Cirrone, the Pokemon appeared hesitant to exit their homes, preferring to stay safely behind the brick walls. Further down the road, there was a two-storey house attached to a single-storey building, with a sign above it that read "Enrika's Lodging".

"Here we are." Raidyn knocked on the wooden door of the single storey building before pushing it open. Inside was a quaint little office, everything made of polished wood and draped with quilts. A fireplaces glowed cosily in the corner. It felt comforting, but something about it made it unfit to haggle about the prices of buildings.

"Mrs. Enrika!" Raidyn called, standing by the door. Azure and Mary stepped to either side of him, looking about the empty room. It was welcoming enough, but without the presence of the Pokemon that was supposed to greet them, and all the wooden shutters closed, it was oddly gloomy.

Not too long after, there was the faint ringing of a bell from somewhere in the quiet building, and a door at the far end of the room opened, emitting a small pink figure.

"Raidyn?" She squinted at the Shinx, still partially hidden by the door. "Is that you, dear? Who's that you've got with you?"

"It's me, Mrs. Enrika." He confirmed, then seeing she was still swaying doubtfully by the doorpost, added, "these are just… Friends. One's looking for a house."

There was a hesitant cough before the Blissey showed herself. "Alright, well… If that's the reason." Stepping out, she bowed slightly. "How's your mam doing, Rai?"

Raidyn faltered. "Mrs. Enrika. I don't –"

"Oh. Oh, that's Ryan, isn't it? I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, touching a hand to her forehead. "Goodness gracious, my memory really isn't what it used to be. Sorry about that little mix-up! Anyhow," she turned to Mary and Azure, "how may I help you?"

"Mary," Azure gestured towards the Vulpix, "She was… Well, if that's alright, we – she was planning… A house. Yes." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "A normal single-storey is fine, if you have any available. I'll pay the first few month's rent if…"

"My goodness, Azure! Is that you?" The Blissey strode forward and grabbed the Riolu's face, pulling him towards her to inspect it. Realization and affection dawned in her eyes once she recognized his. "Why! It is! How you've grown! Haven't you evolved yet? I thought one would have preferred to evolve before they were betrothed."

"Mrs. Enrika!" Azure spluttered, going red in the face. "I'm not – I wasn't planning – w-we're just friends! We barely know each other! The house is for her, not for us!"

"What a shame! I had some lovely vacant family houses…" Enrika's laugh was loud and friendly.

"Mrs. Enrika." Mary cut in, stepping in between them, allowing Azure to escape Enrika's hug. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you. But if it isn't too much trouble, I'd really like a house for myself. I'm not sure how much haggling or bargaining in this whole thing, but if you have any place available for me, I'll take it. It doesn't matter where. But try not to go too over the top. I don't want to trouble Azure."

Enrika clicked her tongue. "'Don't want to trouble Azure'? How kind of you." She cut a glance towards him, but he turned away. "But yes. It's quite alright. I actually do have a few vacant houses. They're closer to the market square, if you're alright with that."

"That would be fine, thank you."

"Good. I'll just go get the paperwork, then." She hurried over to her desk, pulling out what seemed to be endless sheets of paper from the drawers, piling them all up neatly on the top of the table. The three watched her curiously as the pile grew higher.

"Ah! Here we are!" She finally pulled out a single sheaf of paper and laid it next to the pile. "Just this one. Write down everything here. Then sign here. And Azure… You're paying for her?"

"Yes," he began, but was interrupted by Mary again.

"No. I'll pay the rent myself. I'll find work-"

"Mary!" He huffed indignantly, looking towards her, "You don't have a cent on you! You'll never be able to afford the first few month's rent, even if you do manage to get a job straightaway! I'll pay the rent beforehand. I'll continue for the rest of the year if you need me to. But please. Just these first few months. You need to recuperate."

"Not a cent?" Enrika frowned, puzzled.

"Just a minute." Azure turned back to Mary, still seeing the adamant look on her face. "Please. I know you're more or less a stranger to me, and that…" he hesitated, searching for a better phrase than "I've done everything for you". "…That I'm just… Look." He lowered his voice. "You just woke up in the fields, without memory, without any money or items to your name. What is your full name Mary? We'll need that. And how will you be able to get a job if you don't remember anything about yourself? I'll pay, Mary. Please."

There was a moment's silence, the Shinx and Blissey staring at the tension between the two Pokemon in front of them. The same thing was on their mind:

_Such drama for just a house?_

"Fine." Mary blinked, did not drop her voice in defeat or bow her head. If he had expected her to assume a look of being wronged, she didn't. It looked to him, that she would have been content even if he had paid straight away without asking her. "Go ahead, then."

"Thank you." He said stiffly and took the ink-dipped feather to sign the papers. Enrika looked at him, intrigued.

"Mary…?" She looked at the Vulpix inquiringly.

"Just that." She concluded.

Enrika realized that she probably wouldn't be telling anymore and quietly rolled up the papers. "Alright. Then that's that. I'll put up the sign. That'll be 500 gold pieces and 100 copper for each following month."

Azure searched his bag and deposited the money on the table. "Thanks, Mrs. Enrika."

"Not a problem. How long do you plan on staying?"

He shrugged. "I was just dropping Mary off. I guess I could stay a few days. I still have a few more customers here anyway, but who knows if they're still here."

Raidyn, who had been completely silent for the past few minutes, decided to speak up. "Mrs. Enrika. I'll take Mary to the house. It's the second from the market path, right?"

She re-checked the paper, conscious of the two quadruped Pokemon watching her. It was oddly unnerving. "Yes, that's right. You two go on ahead." Another glance at them. One was white, and the other black, both staring at her with calm blue eyes. They had the same nature, calm and cool. Indifferent to most things. Unreactive. Expressionless. But in their own way, charming. Her gaze focused on the girl. She had to wonder if the Vulpix had also …

"Mrs. Enrika?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Yes?" She blinked.

"We're leaving." Mary cocked her head. "Thank you."

"Oh. Yes. Of course." The Blissey nodded and dipped her head slightly in return. "Go along now. Rai, I'll see you."

"Yes, Mrs. Enrika."

The trio exited the shop into the hot afternoon air. Azure turned towards Mary. "I suppose… We might not meet again. Are you sure you can find a source of income."

"I will find a way. Don't worry about me. We're strangers to one another, are we not?" A brief smile crossed her features.

But he only looked burdened. "Send for me if you need me. Mrs. Enrika will help. Or ask Pelipper. He's the mailman. You'll have to bother him eventually." He bent down slightly, placing a few more pieces along with something else onto her paw. "Don't get yourself knocked out and forget me again, Mary."

The smile grew wider. "No promises." She waved as he headed off, then looked down to see what he had given her. A few silver pieces and a sunstone wrapped in paper.

Raidyn leaned towards her. "He gave you a pure, cut sunstone. He must be very rich."

She shrugged. "Or a good haggler. He is a merchant."

"I'm still surprised he managed to buy it off someone. Normal sunstones are more common, but still pretty rare. This one is cut professionally." He eyed the gem. "What would you need a sunstone for? Does he expect you to sell it?"

Another shrug, Mary wrapped the gem back up. "Who knows? But I guess I'll be keeping it for now. The silver should last me a few weeks, but I'll have to get my own firewood."

"There's a small forest just east of town. You'll have to get out through the Eastern Wall first." Raidyn gestured towards the east path. "But now that you've got a house, you need a card to get a job here. Since you'll be living here from now on, a citizen of Lagenda should get a card from Sir Alrick. Then you can get a job."

He paused, lowering his gaze, then looked back up at her again. "Mary… We are both different colors of our species… We are not shiny, as far as I'm concerned... And I overheard… I was just wondering… Did you wake up someplace without memory?"

The Vulpix hesitated; looked around. There was no one about. The streets, or at least here in the housing area, were empty. No Pokemon waited by their windows, eyes on the two lonely Pokemon on the empty road, no ears pressed against walls or secluded around them. She lowered her voice anyhow.

"Yes." She answered, catching his gaze, but his eyes slid away from hers. "Are we the same, Raidyn?"

"I don't know." His voice was barely a whisper. "I don't think we should let anyone know. Let's just pretend it's normal. That Riolu you were with, he had golden eyes, didn't he?"

"Yes… He did." Mary nodded, remembering the yellow hues. "But his fur was of normal color."

"That's right. Blue and black. But his eyes weren't red."

"He said he was adopted." Mary added thoughtfully. "So I'm assuming he was either orphaned, or… Found. Just like us."

"Just… Like…" His voice trailed off. "Mary. Let's not talk about this. Especially not here. Times are hard, and Pokemon are suspicious. Let's pretend we haven't had this conversation." Then, with a sudden switch of facial features, the solemn, serious face suddenly turned into a bright smile. "...And I ate the _whole_ thing! Can you believe it?"

She immediately caught on, not a moment appearing confused by the sudden change of subject. "That's impressive! Didn't you get sick?"

"Not at all! In fact, I'm getting hungry again. Let's go eat."

"All that and you're _still_ hungry?"

"No, no. Not still. Am. I'm very hungry right now. You two took too long just to buy a house."

* * *

><p><strong>an:** They're not using Poke, just so you know. Pieces are worth more – a normal house in Poke would be worth 500000  
>Weird things going on, huh? :p<p>

Azure: Damn right... Wait, am I getting kicked out the story now?  
>Maii: Yep!<br>Azure: Whaaaaat?


End file.
